


dicks out for jaesus

by kuns



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Textfic, implied bottom jae, implied top brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuns/pseuds/kuns
Summary: sungjin: sungbobjae: jaesusbrian: kang-roowonpil: orangepeeldowoon: drumwoon





	1. leave wonpil alone

**drumwoon** : i look good 2day

 

 **jaesus** : lame

 

 **drumwoon** : says u

 

 **kang-roo** : lmao

 

 **orangepeel** : who set my name as this

 

 **sungbob** : same person who called himself "jaesus"

 

 **jaesus** : LEAVW ME ALFONE

 

 **orangepeel** : at least i can spell

 

 **jaesus** : sry ion speak sssnake 


	2. snakes 4 days

_**jaesus has changed orangepeel's name to snake** _

 

**snake** : CHANGE MY USERNAME OHMYGOD

 

**jaesus** : no, snakes are snakes and ur a snake

 

**sungbob** : you can't spell jae without bitter, but bitter is silent. 

 

**drumwoon** : (bitter)jae

 

**kang-roo** : jae's just upset that wonpil interrupted us

 

_**jaesus has left the chat** _


	3. sin

**jaesus** : ic annot soy[p lAUGHING 

 

 **kang-roo** : pls shut up jae

 

 **jaesus** : okay daddy

 

 **sungbob** : what the fuck

 

 **sungbob** : brian kang ur 2 young to have children! pls tell me u and jae did NOT adopt a child

 

 **drumwoon** : hyung dnt be jae, aka dumb

 

 **snake** : it's a kink lol

 

 **jaesus** : 1) no1 asked u snakie 2) u should have said young(hyun) that woulda ben funny


	4. thotmas

**drumwoon** : merry christmas :)

 **sungbob** : it's december 9th

 **jaesus** : merry thotmas

 **orangepeel** : but ur a thot year round jae lmao

 **kang-roo** : my fav thot tho


	5. wh0r3

**drumwoon** : why does jae have to moan in his sleep so much

 **wonpil** : he's a whore

 **sungbob** : language

 **wonpil** : sorry, wh0r3* my bad

 **sungbob** : much better

 **drumwoon** : ...

 **kang-roo** : he's my whore


	6. sad6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sORRY IDK WHY THIS IS SO ANGSTY BUT I CRIED WHILE WRITING IT

**J** **aesus** ** > ** **sungbob**  

 **jaesus** **:** I feel like such a mess up, I can't do anything right. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being like this, I'm sorry I'm being stupid.  

 **sungbob** **:**  Don't be sorry, Jae, you haven't done anything wrong. 

 **sungbob** **:**  I'm really proud of you, you've ditched your security glasses for when we go out. I know how hard it is for you, trying to hide your problems, or not going out without them. You're doing amazing, you can do it Jae. Don't forget that we all love you, okay???? Because we do, we love ur headass self. 

 **jaesus** **:**  :( It hurts Sungjin, I don't like not being confident or loving myself, and whenever I get in these slumps I bring everyone else down. I'm really sorry, I love you too, I love Wonpil, Dowoonie and Brian. 

 **sungbob** **:**  I know you do, just come out in the living room and we'll watch a movie together, then you can tell me about why Brian yelled at you. 

 

Jae sighed, forcing himself out of his bed, his thick round glasses perched on his nose. His nose was stuffy and his eyes an irritated red colour, two signs that he had been crying off and on. His feet shuffled against the hardwood floor and over to the sofa where Sungjin was already sat on the faux black leather sofa, "Hey, Jae." He softly says, waving the elder over.  

Jae sluggishly walked over to him, sitting right next to Sungjin and laid his head on Sungjin's lap, sniffling. "Hey, it's alright," Sungjin runs his hand through Jae's chocolate brown hair and let Jae open up on his own time.  

The two have been in this position before, whenever things got rocky between Brian and Jae, or they'd fight, Jae would lay on whosever's lap, watch a movie or two and tell them what has happened.  

"I-I ruined Brian's sheet music on accident," Jae says just above a whisper, his red eyes starting to water up once again at the thought, "I knew he was s-staying up late, so I thought I'd come visit him in the studio to d-drop off some coffee for him... but I tripped over a wire and all the work he got written down was covered in coffee," Jae was quick to push his hands under the phony glasses and rubbed his eyes.  

"Then he yelled at me, and basically told me I couldn't do anything right." Sungjin frowns at Jae's words, lifting him up so he could properly hug him. 

"It's okay Jae, I'm sure he didn't mean it and regrets it a lot," He softly tells the now sobbing electric guitarist, shushing him and rubs his back. "You're super talented and a sweet guy, Brian loves you a lot. He constantly praises and talks about you, you know that?"  

Jae shakes his head, hiccupping as he clings onto Sungjin, "H-He's right, though! I mess everything up, I shouldn't even be here." Jae whimpers out, not even bothering to filter himself. He had so much on his chest, and this just pushed him to his breaking point.  

"That's not true Jae, take a deep breath before you pass out," He rubs Jae's back, "You deserve to be here, we're a team, no matter what. You've worked so hard all these years, and you continue to work hard, from hosting on After School Club, doing vlogs for your youtube, and constantly tweeting to make other's happy.  

You do so much for all of us, and every day you make someone around the world smile, hell, just last night you made Dowoon choke on cookies from laughing so hard! We love you Jae, we're here to fix your doubts and make you feel safe." Sungjin continues to rub his back, sighing soundlessly when Jae started calming down. 

Sungjin let Jae lay back down on his lap, throwing the soft throw blanket over him and lets him rest there.  

 

* * *

 

Brian let out a somewhat frustrated groan, running a hand through his hair. "Hyung, quit obsessing with the paper!" Wonpil hisses, rubbing his tired eyes, "You don't understand Wonpil, I've been working on these lyrics for months!" Brian shot a glare to the synthesizer.  

"Oh, shut up! You can still clearly see the lyrics. You're seriously more worried about some stupid song over the person you claim to love more than anything? Did you even see the look on Jae's face when he left after you yelled at him?! No, you didn't, you didn't even notice him run out of here. He wanted to do something nice for you, but instead you made him feel like shit. Good going." Wonpil shakes his head, starting to pack up his keyboard.  

Brian on the other hand was left speechless, staring down at the now stained white sheets with scribbled down words on it, Wonpil's words ran through his head and he finally shot up, collecting his coat and phone before leaving, running into Dowoon as he was coming in.  

"Oh, Dowoon! Have you seen Jae?" He asks, almost desperately. 

"He's in the dorm, with Sungjin hyung," Dowoon tells him in a short answer, "Sungjin hyung's probably going to give you a long lecture, I guess Jae started crying earlier?" He then shrugs.  

"Shit, okay, thanks Dowoonie." With that, Brian was running to the elevator, just barely making it inside before the two doors closed.  

"Why do you look like you're having a midlife crisis?" Jinyoung, a close friend of Wonpil's and lead singer of boy group Got7 asked, looking up from his phone to the elder.  

"I did something stupid, I'm heading back to the dorm to talk to Jae." Brian groaned, pushing his hair back again.  

Jinyoung gave him a soft smile, and hummed, "I hope everything works out for you guys, I'm sure you can fix things- anyway this is my stop." Jinyoung stepped out of the elevator and headed down the long hall. 

Sighing, Brian waits till the elevator took him up to the next floor and he seemed to walk slower as he approached the door that leads to Day6's dorm room. Creaking open the door, he steps in.  

Sungjin's head snaps over at the sound and glances at Brian, "Jae's sleeping, he fell asleep a bit ago," He flatly says as Brian comes closer. "I messed up, and I came to apologize to Jae." He tells him and Sungjin sighs. 

"It took you long enough." Is all he says before he carefully lifted Jae's head up and got off the sofa. "I'll be in my room." He says, taking his leave. 

Brian took Sungjin's spot, lifting Jae's head to rest on his own lap, watching him sleep. He stroked Jae's hair and cheeks. "God, I'm so sorry Jae, I didn't mean the things I said to you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I know it's not an excuse, but I took my tiredness and pent-up anger out on you. You're so perfect to me, you make my world go around." 

He was too busy rambling to notice Jae's soft smile or to notice him shift and cling to him, "It's okay Brian... I'm sorry for ruining your sheet music." He mumbles, only to get stopped by Brian.  

"No, I'm sorry, the song is just an object, but you're my beautiful boyfriend, the one that I love. You're worth more than some lousy song, I love you so much, Jae."  

Brian leans down and kisses him repeatedly when he felt Jae kiss back, he knew that things between them would be okay.  

"I love you too," Jae mumbles against his lips.  

"I know, now let's get rid of those ridiculous glasses so I can see your beautiful face," Brian softly says while he pulls off Jae's glasses and tosses them onto the coffee table. He definitely missed seeing Jae's cute blushing face.  


	7. thanks, i hate it!

**jaesus** : so i got both versions of moonrise right

 **kang-roo** : yes thats right i bought them for u

 **jaesus** : why cant u ever let me tell my story :( 

 **kang-roo** : sorry babyboy ilu :*

 **orangepeel** : ew

 **drumwoon** : double ew

 **sungbob** : just continue the story

 **jaesus** : right

 **jaesus** : i got FOUR wonpil photocards >:(

 **jaesus** : what did i do to deserve this :( 

 **drumwoon** : i'll take them off ur hands ;)

 **jaesus** : take me to mcdonalds and u got it

 **kang-roo** : take us* to mcdonalds

 **jaesus** : yes

 **sungbob** : mcdonalds makes ur ass phat

 **jaesus** : point?


	8. sexc

**jaesus:** remember in the what can i do mv

 **jaesus:** when brian and i were in the hall with the girl 

 **jaesus:** and he glared 

 **jaesus:** i neber wanted my ass to be eaten more it was sexc

 

 **orangepeel:** brian come collect ur mans

 **sungbob:** lol wompil phake crushing on me was phunny

 **orangepeel:** wompil

 **sungbob:** yikes

 

 **drumwoon:**!!!!!!!!!!STOP TYPING LIKE THAT SUNGJIN HYUNG ITS ULGKY AN DON;Y TWITTER USERS TYPE LIKE THAT

 **sungbob:** ,,,,,,,,,

 **kang-roo:** ,,,,lol

 **jaesus:** im the only one with balls to have my twt account public so every1 knows abt me and my great ass tweets hella

 **jaesus:** B)

 **kang-roo** : ur so cute jae i love u 


	9. furry6

**jaesus:** listen up folks i got a great idea based off dowoonies search history

 **drumwoon:** dont u do it bitch

 **jaesus:** B)

 **jaesus:** what if are concept is furries?

 **dowoon:** our* and choke 

 **jaesus:** cant chokwe without bribri

 **kang-roo:** leave me out of this, and baby boy, as much as i love you- this is exactly why you aren't allowed to pick concepts. 

 **jaesus** : i picked the concept of wonpil being gay tho

 **orangepeel:** whatever ur gay jae 

 **sungbob:** yall r annoying im going to yeehaw ur asses out of this gc 

 **kang-roo:** im on the same boat as sungjin, u r all annoying

 **jaesus:** bribri :(

 **kang-roo:** sorry baby ilysm

 **sungbob:** why was i stuck with a bunch of idiots who think the cow jumps over the moon

 **orangepeel:** LISTEN SUNGTHOT 

 **jaesus:** pop off sis ^

 **orangepeel:** THE COW JUMPS OVER THE MOON ITS A THING 

 **drumwoon:** COWS ARE SO CUTE  <3 WHICH COW JUMPS OVER THE MOON THATS SO CUTE UWUWUWUWUWUUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUUWUWUWUWUWUWU

 **sungbob:** i wish i could beat all of u up 


	10. 3dollars

**jaesus:** so heres the story sis

 **orangepeel:** we're all boys but okay

 **jaesus:** shut UP LET ME TELL MY STORY

 **orangepeel:** k

 **jaesus:** so bribri got me flowers and they were really pretty and i love them and him, but they kept making me sneeze and i felt bad :((( bcs my boyfriend did something nice for me but im hella allergic so i took a nap on the sofa, and he took the flowers back and got me fake ones so i wouldnt die. :((((((((( i dont deserbe his sweetness

 **drumwoon:** ok thats actually cute

 **jaesus:** :') 

 **sungbob** : so thats what that girly squeal was earlier

 **jaesus:** SHUTIUTT{PER 

 **kang-roo:** jae youre so precious ily :******


	11. whipped

**jaesus** : guys we r out of cereal and IM hungry

 **onepeel** : no one cares i hope u starve

 **jaesus** : i hate u the most

 **kang-roo** : i'll buy you some food on my way home jae, don't fret

 **jaesus** : :( ily 

 **kang-roo** : cutie 

 **jaesus** : this cutie is about to get hangery

 **kang-roo** : got it

 **drumwoon** : dont feed jaes nonexistent ego

 **jaesus** : dowoon i'll see u in hell

 **sungbob** : brians whipped lol


	12. bde

**drumwoon:** what is bde? i hope it means big dog energy ! i love dogs

 **jaesus:** awww dowoonie :(

 **orangepeel:** imma tell him

 **sungbob:** tell him what?

 **kang-roo:** don't you dare kim wonpil.

 **jaesus** : daddy's going to kick ur butt hella hard if u tell dowoon.

 **sungbob:** oh how i wish i choked in my sleep last night

 **drumwoon:**??? big dogs are cute

 **orangepeel:** stop calling brian daddy u freak

 **kang-roo:** ****exposed


	13. crysing

**jaesus:** who wanna bet i wont cry today

 **orangepeel:** bitch u cry DAILY 

 **orangepeel** : HOW THE FUCK ARENT U DYING OF DEHYDRATION

 **sungbob:** he drinks his tears

 **drumwoon:** can't relate im a bad bitch so i dont cry

 **orangpeel:** dowoon, you cry over snakes

 **drumwoon:** THATS BECAUSE THEY DONT HAVE ARMS YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE

 **orangepee:** w/e

 **kang-roo:** ****Jae drinks all the water he should because I take care of him, that's how he's not dying of dehydration. If I don't take care of him, no one else would.

 **sungbob:** he could take care of himself

 **jaesus:** thank you for having faith in me unlike some people

 **kang-roo:** Baby, it's not that I don't have faith in you, it's that you don't care enough about yourself to make sure you're eating, resting, and drinking enough. I love your stupid self too much to let something happen to you.

 **jaesus:** i love you so much brian :'( come give me a smooch please

**orangepeel:** _gags_

**jaesus:** way to ruin my mood

 **sungbob:** why do i hear wailing from my room

 **kang-roo:** omw to comfort the loml


	14. briansexc

**jaesus:** i just watched us on the red carpet from last nihgt,,,,,,, i crave brians dick

 **sungbob** : JAE

**jaesus:** _i'm not lying_

**orangepeel:** gross

 **jaesus:** he looks sexy 

 **jaesus** : briansexc

 **** **drumwoon:** i think we all looked handsome! mydays were shocked by my hair :)

 **kang-roo:** sorry jae and i are occupated rn don't come in my room

 **sungbob:**.

 **drumwoon:**.............. 

 **orangepeel:** USE PROTECTION  DONT GET JAE PREGNANT

 **kang-roo:** i don't think it works like that but gtg im getting my dick wet 

 **sungbob:** im going to bomb brian and jae 

 **orangepeel:** let me record

 **drumwoon:** WORLDSTAR  


End file.
